


Auburn and Ivory

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Español | Spanish, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Eda and Luz couldn’t sleep, so what else is there to do besides being out at night by themselves?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	Auburn and Ivory

Eda stretched the entirety of her body.   
  
She couldn’t sleep, go figure, so she thought she’d stay up a little longer than usual. Everyone was asleep by this point, so she could go out on a little night walk and come back with no one knowing. Not that she cared if anybody knew, but it’d be fewer people to bump into on the way out and it was favorable at this time. Eda grabbed her staff and opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible. Before she opened it completely, she heard footsteps behind her despite the attempts to stay silent.   
  
Eda looked behind her, seeing Luz merely a few feet away. The young girl had her casual clothing on as if she never changed out of it and into her pajamas in the first place. Luz quietly nervously laughed at the fact she got caught. Eda simply put her hand onto her arm as her eyelids fell halfway.   
  
“What are you doing up?” Eda asked quietly.   
  
Luz only sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. I heard you were up, so I thought I’d see what you were up to.”   
  
“You too, huh?” She whispered as her body relaxed and she removed her hand from her arm. “Alright, you can come with me. This might do us both some good.”   
  
Luz smiled, almost having a twinkle in her eye. "¡Cita en la noche! ¡Cita en la noche! ¡Cita en la noche!" She chanted in a whisper.   
  
Eda couldn’t help but crack a smile. It was adorable to see her get as excited as she did, even if it was something as simple as this. She held her hand out, allowing the teen to take it. Luz indeed put her hand into Eda’s. The two went outside and Eda closed the door as quietly and slowly as before. Eda hopped onto her staff then patted a spot next to her, letting Luz know where she could sit. Luz got onto the staff and stayed close to Eda as they flew off into the night sky.   
  
Looking up, the moon was shining bright. It was almost like the moon and the stars had a golden glow to them up against the auburn sky surrounding the two. It was a pleasant change of pace to how the sky normally looked at night. With the winds blowing to their rights, some of Eda’s hair got in her face. Normally it was annoying, with it getting in the way of her sight, but tonight she didn’t mind it that much. Luz put her arms and hands on her lap, looking at everything above them. Her legs swung back and forth.   
  
Eda just stared at Luz as she sweetly smiled. She almost felt like a young girl again, just almost. After a moment of staring, Luz looked back at Eda and leaned in. Eda pressed her lips up against Luz’s as she closed her eyes. She put her hand up to Luz’s face, cupping one side. With her other hand, she held onto the teenager’s waist and she kept her close. Eda broke the kiss before she removed her hand from Luz’s face and patted her head.   
  
Afterwards, Luz rested her head on Eda’s shoulder as she held onto her arm. Eda laid her head on top of Luz as the younger one yawned. Eda snickered when she finished yawning, not moving her head in the slightest.   
  
“Aww, are you getting tired? I hope you don’t plan on falling asleep on me, Luz.” Eda teased.   
  
“What? No, I can stay up for as long as I want!” Luz quickly replied in a panic.   
  
Eda laughed. “I’m kidding, kid. If you wanna go to bed now, you can.”   
  
It took her a moment to think about it.   
  
“Nah, I wanna be here for a few more minutes.” Luz answered.   
  
“Then we’ll stay here for a bit longer.”


End file.
